Surgery
Surgery is a feature that allows organ items to be equipped by Bob. The player requires Old Rusty to unlock this feature. After that you unlock a new Hell building, that lets you buy organs at the shop using dethcoin which are dropped by bosses. Dethcoin After killing the chest bosses or the kings, you will receive dethcoins that can be spent in the organ shop. You can see your current amount of dethcoins in the monster tab. The Chest detector helps you to collect dethcoins, so you don't have to kill bosses manually. List of ''dethcoin drop is in each kingdom: Shop Shop is run by Swarm of Bats, they bring organs and sell you for dethcoin or diamonds. You can also sell organs for dethcoins. You can upgrade Hell building to increase amount of organs that are available at the shop. * Player can buy up to 6 organs from shop at the time before restock with max level of hell building. * Player can use dethcoin or diamonds to restock, but the cost will increase by '''x1.75' each time. The shop restocks each day and cost price resets. * Player can sell organs at 20% of their original cost for dethcoins (no diamonds). * You get better organs when buying them (restock won't make organs better). Players recommend to buy most expensive organ before restocking to have rapid organ growth. *This list may include how stats influence the cost. Organs There are three types of organs: Brain, Heart and Toe. Player can equip organs into their respective slots. Each type of organ represents a main effect. Effects Each organ has a chance for an additional random effect beside the main effect. The number of effects is based on the organ's rarity, however the chosen effect can be random. Poor & Common have one base effect and no addition effects. Uncommon have 1 or 2 additional effects. Rare have 2 or 3 additional effects. Legendary have 3 or 4 additional effects. The available effects are: * White orb drops * DPS * Skulls * Increase Skulls dropped from villager * Add skull values when Bob sleeps * Add all DPS when Bob sleeps * Add taps before Bob wakes up * Increase critical hit damage * Add skill duration * Increase portal levels *Effect's stat don't have restriction, but there is minimal amount. Wild Card Unlike other organs it can be placed into any organ slot regardless of it type. The wild organs have no primal stats, and so the maximal amount of total effects is 4. You cannot compare their organ stats with other in the shop, but you can compare it in your inventory after purchasing. They are visually different than normal organs, so far there is Baseball, Rubber Ducky and Cheese in the game. You need to click on the slot itself to add the wildcards and not the Inventory button - since the wildcards can go into any slot, they don't know which one the player wants them to go into (whereas the brain/toe/heart can go into only one slot). Loadouts There are up to three loadouts available to the player that can be saved and have different stats and effects. For example, the player can set a loadout for active which might include: additional skill duration, increased villager skulls, tapping damage, etc. Or one could choose an idle loadout which might include: additional sleep DMG, increased white orb drops, and overall skull increases. Organ Gallery Toe 01.png|Basic Toe Toe 02.png|Basic Toe Toe 04.png|Eldritch Toe Toe 05.png|Eldritch Toe Toe 06.png|Infected Toe Toe 03.png|Infected Toe Toe 09.png|Eldritch Toe Toe 08.png|Eldritch Toe Toe 07.png|Infected Toe Heart 01.png|Basic Heart Heart 02.png|Eldritch Heart Heart 03.png|Infected Heart Heart 04.png|Infected Heart Heart 05.png|Bionic Heart Heart 06.png|Bionic Heart Heart 09.png|Eldritch Heart Heart 08.png|Eldritch Heart Heart 07.png|Infected Heart Brain 01.png|Basic Brain Brain 02.png|Infected Brain Brain 03.png|Eldritch Brain Brain 04.png|Bionic Brain Brain 05.png|Bionic Brain Brain 09.png|Infected Brain Brain 08.png|Eldritch Brain Brain 07.png|Eldritch Brain Brain 06.png|Bionic Brain Rubber Duck.png|Rubber Ducky Cheese.png|Cheese Baseball Ball.png|Baseball Liver.png|Unused Liver organ Organ Naming Organs have unique names to each other, but they have common system for it. Based on image it chooses random word from list 1 then on what type of organ it is picks 2 and then based on rarity (poor and common can't have 3rd part of naming) it puts "of" then random word from list 3. #Basic, Bionic, Infected and Eldritch... #... Brain, Toe, Heart... #... Sharpness, Narcolepsy, Spells, Sleepwalking, Time, Delegation, Bones, Spikes, Crushing Tips & Tricks *You can use organs with Portal Level, but use them only just before using Time portal, because White Orb bonus is more beneficial than Portal Level. *Don't underestimate Crit Dmg bonus. It is far superior than DPS if you playing active. Same can said about Villager Skulls although you need to tap. *There is lot of effects for organs and it can be different between idle playing and active playing, but some of them you should ignore regardless, such as: Sleep Taps because of Sloth Form and it grands no distinctive progression for idle playing either. *With 59 Pearl Necklaces you can ignore Skill Duration bonus. **Alternatively, if you enter farm mode and your multi-world farmers are done grinding, you can use a duration loadout to freely grind event currency and just leave your game window open while you do other things. * Wild Card organs have less effects than regular organs, but due to their unique feature. When finding replacement organ instead of selling wild organ you can place it in other slots until better organ. * Dethcoin farming is very similar to Chest Farming since you earn dethcoins the same way you earn chests. * Most expensive organ doesn't mean the best organ, sometime the cheapest can be best for you. * Don't rush buying all organs, farm dethcoins and wait for best organ to buy when opportunity is right, and sell useless ones. * For farming and idle playing better go for: White Orbs, Sleep Bonuses and Skulls. * For active playing (before reset) better go with: DPS, Critical Damage and Villager Skulls. Trivia *Red Knight was supposed to be selling organs, but then it was changed to Swarm of Bats. *Liver was supposed to be used instead of Toe, but that was changed due to Toe having more art assets. *Vitruvian Bob refers to Vitruvian man by Leonardo Da Vinci. See also * In depth Organ Effects research by Zero Stas * How to use Organ levels by madeThisAccount4Math ** Calculator #1 by IceWeaselX ** Calculator #2 by reddox86 ** How to calculate heuristic value for wildcards by madeThisAccount4Math Category:Surgery Category:Mechanics